That Day
by SouthPole SAM
Summary: This is a story about a normal kid who hears there a murder out and he is trying to kill him.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when I woke up.

Mom said time to get up.

Now!

Mom!

I shrugged.

I bent over and looked at my clock.

I said six forty six already.

I lived in Appleton,Wisconsin.

Nothing was exciting here.

Until, That Day.

My name was Sam.

I said hello mom.

She said Hi, how are you this morning.

I think "I am sick."

I don't feel good.

She felt my head.

She said your fine.

Mom!

'You're okay.' she said in a angry voice.

I started eating my pancakes.

Then I turned on the local news.

The TV host said that there was a murder in Appleton.

I said "No way."

I had no clue how wrong I was.

I turned off the TV.

My mom started singing.

I said Mom!

She said 'What.'

She said "Get off to school."

I shrugged Do I have to go to school today?

Yes you do.

But mom.

No buts, now get off to school.

I muttered "This stinks."

Then I shut the door.

I started walking.

Then I saw the bus leave.

I said wait.

That was a waste.

I started walking.

I said this stinks.

I saw in the distance a girl.

Bang!

I ran as fast as lightning to catch up with her.

There was an awkward silence.

Then I asked her what her name was.

She said I'm Ashley.

I thought she was cute.

I said how are you.

She said I'm OK.

What's wrong 'I asked.'

She said her old friend said she doesn't like her.

I said I am sorry.

She started crying.

I said I'm sorry you are sad.

I changed the subject.

I asked her "why are you carrying that radio."

She said "I don't know, I just like it."

I said what do you have it tuned to.

She said I have tuned to the news channel.

I said do you like it.

She said yeah its alright I guess.

We've got to go to school.

We started running.

We made it just in time.

The radio host said that there was a murder on Londand Court.

She said Its probally nothing.

I said your probably right.

Then the teacher came in.

Everybody shrugged.

It was their first day of school.

It was 8:00.

I asked if I could go to the restroom.

The teacher said OK.

My best guy friend Addison was in there.

He said hi Sam see any cute girls yet.

I said yeah.

How about you.

No not yet.

As we left the bathroom Ashley walked by us.

My friend said he liked her.

I said I did too.

I looked at my schedule.

I said we have six classes out of nine classes together.

He said you're lucky.

She said what.

Right after she said that I said NOTHING!

I had just realized I had just yelled.

Right after that I went back into the classroom.

Addison said I have to go to.

Our teacher was teaching us some American history.

But no one carried.

I looked at her.

She looked back.

I looked down hoping she didn't notice.

The bell ringed.

I thought YES!

I was so happy that was over.

We switched classes we had PE.

I started talking to Ashley.

I said are you OK.

She said yeah.

Then I was about to leave.

Then she said no I'm not OK.

I told the gym teacher.

She said alright so we started walking.

She said I've got a confession to make.

I'm not really sick.

I said I know.

Then we sat down.

I picked up some trash.

I said we have to get back to class.

Then we got back to PE.

But by then it was 10:30.

We were already leaving.

We got back to class.

We had Math.

I got all of the problems right.

But then we had a word problem worksheet.

I didn't do so good on.

By then it was 11:45.

We went to lunch.

We didn't sit together.

I talked to my friends Dan and Addison and Pat.

I had a peanut butter and jelly sand-witch.

I started talking.

I said we have no lunch time.

Then the bell rang.

Then lunch was over.

So we went back to the classroom.

Our recess was just talking.

I passed a note to Ashley.

It said someone likes you.

She didn't know it was me.

Then the teacher came in.

It was 12:30 then we had English.


	2. The Escape

Ashely and I checked the closet and there were bodies in it.

Ashely got really scared so I grabbed her hand.

She said I was sweet.

I said she was cute.

She gave me a kiss on my cheek.

The killer slung the door open.

We started to run.

Then we hid under a table.

He did not see us and we ran back in our classroom.

A girl named Lisa went to see what was happening.

She grabbed a scarf off the ground then she got stabbed.

Ashely and I saw it happen.

We grabbed one another and we looked at the clock.

It was 4:56

I found a knife on the ground.

Then I went in the hallway.

He was already there.

Then he tried to cut me.

But I jumped out of the way.

I cut his left hand off.

Then I ran back in the classroom.

Ashely made out with me.

I told her I really liked her.

She said I really like you to.

The killer slung the door open.

We tried the air vent again.

We could fit this time.

We crawled and got outside.

But there he was waiting for us.

Then we ran as fast as we could.

We got to my house but he was only five feet behind us.

Ashley and I slammed and locked the door.

My mom and dad were home so I told them to hide.

We were already hiding when the killer slammed the door open.

We were breathing loud so we covered our mouths.

We were hiding under a bed.

He went upstairs.

So we tried to run outside.

But he grabbed Ashely and put a knife up to her neck.

He said who is it going to be you or the girl.

I said me he grabbed me.

Then I grabbed my knife out of my pocket and stabbed him in his knee.


	3. The End or not

Ashley me and my parents ran out the door.

We went to open the car door.

But we forgot to get the keys.

So I went back and there he was.

He tried to dodge it but he missed.

So I ran for the car door.

We started to drive away.

But I looked up and there he was.

We were on a busy street.

So I told my dad to swerve the car.

Still he was hanging on.

We started to drive to the police station.

Then my dad told me and Ashely.

That was my Uncle.

I said that is impossible.

He said no it is true.

I said why didn't you tell me sooner.

Ashely said lets not have a family talk remember he is on the roof.

OH yeah I said I have one more thing.

Why does he want to get me.

Dad said because when you were a baby he thought we did not care about him any more.

Now he wants to kill you.

I said look there is the police station.

When we got there we looked to see if he was on the car.

He was not then he looked behind him and there he was there with a knife.

I grabbed him and said it doesn't have to be this way.

Then I stabbed him in his calf.

Then I ran to the police station with Ashely and gave her a kiss.

When I got in I ran trying to find a policemen.

I finally found one.

I told him to shoot at my uncle.

He shoot him six times.

Then they took him to prison.

The end or not.


	4. The return

**In the last chapter you may have thought my uncle was dead we will have to see. **

Five years later after November 11 2008.

I had school me and Ashley were going to the same school.

A lot has changed in 5 years.

I was telling my mom I was having bad dreams about my uncle lately.

She said he is in prison you having nothing to be scared about.

Well it was just it was 5 years ago since.

Mom said I know.

Well I better be off to school.

On my way to school I saw Ashley.

I ran to catch up with her.

I gave her a kiss.

She said how are you doing cutie.

I said fine.

If you hadn't noticed we were going out.

I said you still caring that radio.

She said yeah.

Turn it up she said okay.

It said there was a murder on Trolo Street.

I said no he can't do this again.

Me and Ashely ran to school.

When we got to school it was 7:56.

When we got to school I said to Ashley how can he do this.

She said you do not now it is him.

Turn on the radio.

Okay.

It said that the murderer had the last name Ginter.

Told you.

What does he want said Ashely.

He wants me dead.

It was 8:04 now.

Where is the teacher.

After I said that the teacher came in.

Then the power went out.

Then I went in the closet grabbed a axe.

I saw him in the hall.

I said why are you here.

He said you know why.

Then tried to stab me.

To be continued.


	5. The Attack

**If you are reading this read 2 and 3 and review my story please! Have a nice day. **

Ashley ran out of the classroom.

He tried to stab her but I reached to protect her.

Then he stabbed me in my arm.

I pushed Ashley away.

He went to stab her.

I yelled NO!!!!!!!!!!!

I grabbed the knife out of my arm.

Then stabbed him.

I ran with Ashley.

We ran back into the classroom.

I locked the door but I knew he was going to ge inside.

I gave Ashley a kiss.

She said you are the best.

I said I got to go.

Bye.

Me and my friends Addison,Dan and Pat.

We ran to get him.

But he wasn't there.

We turned around and there he was.

I yelled run!!!!!!!!!

They said no.

We ran in the classroom.

I ran out with my friends following me.

Aww.

I was stabbed in my arm.

I took the knife out in pain.

I said to my uncle why do you have to do this.

He said you stole my brother away from me.

I said you could still have been with friends with him.

He said NO.

Then tried to stab me but I dodged it .

Then I stabbed him.

We ran into the classroom.

Then got everybody to get out the back door and we ran.

When we got out they had the place surrounded.

The police went in.

I said he is very dangerous.

He said we can handle him.

I said no you can't.

When I went back 30 minutes later.

We all said.

WOW!

It was amazing.


	6. The worst that could happen

We were all in shock. **This is a short chapter and sorry that i haven't wrote in a while.**

Ashley came to my side she was shaking.

He how.

He had got away how.

I thought they had him.

I knew it.

I said to Ashley its OK.

We all went inside the school.

I said to Ashley stay here.

She said okay baby.

For the first time I said I love you.

She said I love you to.

We started walking inside.

We heard a scream and someone say NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

We were shaking but it was okay.

We slowly opened the closet door.

I yelled No.

We had found a body in there.

I said now he is going down.

We were going into the hallway.

No he wasn't there.

We heard through the speaker.

You will die in five minutes.

My friend Addison was counted 1 2 3....... 4:59 5:00 we heard a scream.

It was Ashley he had broken her leg and stabbed her.

I yelled No no and cried a little.

To be continued


	7. Death

I had Ashley in my arms. **Sorry for a real short chapter the next one will be longer.**

It started to rain.

Her eyes started to fade.

I said Ashley please don't die.

She move her hand up and said I love you.

I said I love you to.

I got her to the hospital.

They said we will see what we can do.

I said he is dead.


End file.
